gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheats in When Gangsters Attack
VROCKPOKEY: Spawns Race cars OLDSPEEDDEMON: Spawns Derby cars TRUEGRIME: Spawns beater cars (They're not the same as Derby cars) EXHAUSTED: Teleport to your waypoint GOURANGA: Complete any sub-mission you are on SJMAHPE: Recruit anyone you aim ANVIL: Super Punch KANGAROO: Super Jump BUNNY: Super Speed HESOYAM: Refill health and Armor, gain 250K$ and if you are in one, repair vehicle ANOSEONGLASS: adrenaline effects ANEYEFORANEYE: Benzoylmethylecgonine effects SPEEDFREAK: All cars have nitrous TITTYSTREET: All pedestrians are females NOFEMINISMALLOWED: All pedestrians are males ELSHAKE: Gives the player Class A weapon (9mm, Shotgun, Tec9, M16, Rifle and Molotovs) SKETCHLAND: Gives the player Class B weapons (Deagle, Sawnoff shotgun, Mac10, AK47, Sniper Rifle and Grenades) ZOUZOUNIA: Gives the player Class C weapons (Silenced 9MM, Combat Shotgun, SMG, CS6 Recon (Buy NERF, made more realistic), Kar98K and Satchels) BULLBAR: The car you are driving is tough and heavy CORNERSLIKEMAD: The car you are driving is slimy/prone to oversteer CORNERSSUCK: The car you are driving is prone to understeer IWANTMYMONEYBACK: Get all your money back from your recent purchase, if you have not purchased anything, a mugger spawns behind you and he steals all your money, after that, you can re-enter the cheat to get all your money back IHATEBALTIMORE: Spawns an Otto's Autos Rumpo CALLNINEONEONE: Spawns a Police Sentinel VierTur PICKMEUP: Spawns a Taxi Zirconium Shuttle (Skoda Octavia) LOSTANGELS: Riot mode ANGRYRANTS: Pedestrians attack/scream, unlike other games, this cheat can be deactivated. BULLYINGEVERYWHERE: Pedestrians try to kill you, unlike other games, this cheat can be deactivated. GASPEDAL: Game speed increases BRAKE: Game speed decreases AHOYMEN: Spawns a Pirates Picador SETTHEGIRLFREE: Spawns a Pirates Jetmax TIEHERTOTHEROCK/TIEHERTOTHEMAST: Spawns a Pirates Squalo TOODAMNHOT: Resets weather to clear SCOTLANDINANUTSHELL: Fog level 1 NOTHINGISSEEN: Fog level 3 CATSANDOGS: Rain level 1 WEATHERREPORT: Rain level 3 SPRINGINSCOTLAND: Fog and rain level 1 SCOTTISHSUMMER: Fog and rain level 3 YEAH: Gives you 1000$ TURNUPTHEHEAT: Wanted level rises (1star) TURNDOWNTHEHEAT: Wanted level falls (1star) BRINGITON: Full wanted level (6 stars) LEAVEMEALONE: Clear wanted level GITIEITOO: Plays the "Respect Is Everything" motto from GTA2 ZAIBATATSU: Spawns a Zaibatsu Z-Type RUSSKIY: Spawns a Russian Mafia Willard KRISHNALALA: Spawns a Krishna Exemplar YAKUZADOKIDOKI: Spawns a Yakuza Monroe LOONIESTUNING: Spawns a Loonies Hermes (Holden Efijy) REDNECKBUILDING: Spawns a Redneck Xanadu (Pontiac Aztek) SCIENTISPERIMENT: Spawns a Scientists Patriot OHNO: Lose 1000$ BEGOVIC/BAGUVIX: Invulnerability* (*??? (You will still take falling damage)) LUNAR: Low Gravity MARTIAN: High Gravity MADAILAND: Spawns a Mad Island Bobcat ALMAMATER: Spawns a Prison Rumpo Downsides There are downsides of cheating in When Gangsters Attack Cheating increases chance of Spanish Lords attacking Vice City (When you are in Vice City) Achievements will be disabled in that session, to re-enable achievements, get wasted/busted/reload the save game that you put the cheat on. In Little Greece (Mission), when you get on the chase scene, your car turns pink and catches fire. In "Destroy This Troy", when you meet DeTorrus, landmines will be scattered everywhere in Dillimore, thus killing Costas and destroying his car In Vigero Restoration, when you enter SPEEDFREAK, the Vigero will run out of fuel Category:Cheat Pages Category:When Gangsters Attack